


Only once

by Madame_Xela



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Xela/pseuds/Madame_Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarfs love only once. Dwalin wishes he could love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only once

**Author's Note:**

> Someone take away my laptop. This is unacceptable.

Dwarfs only love once. They put their heart-their entire being into that one love making it impossible for them to ever love anyone else again (romantically, mind you).

Dwalin had loved once. Long before Erebor fell. He had been engaged to her, a fierce lass with a swing that rivaled his own. Their wedding day would have been three days after Smaug attacked. But his love had died fighting the dragon. She had died where he had lived. She was one of the first to die. Not mercifully incinerated-fast, painless (well, he hoped it was painless)-oh no. She was crushed by fallen stones. Half of her body was pinned and Dwalin had held her hand as the life left her eyes.

Dwarfs could only love once. Any dwarf knew that. After the fall of Erebor, many found it unfair. Dwalin found it unfair. His love, his one chance for happiness, was gone. He distracted himself, sure. He helped his dear friend Thorin raise his two nephews to be princes and warriors. He fought in Azanulbizar. Nothing made him forget. And then Thorin asked him to join his company in the retaking of Erebor. Of course he had said yes. He could never say no to his best friend, his king. It was then that he saw Misters Dori, Nori, and Ori again.

Dwalin wished dwarfs could love again. It would spare Ori any further pain. The lad was smitten with him, it was obvious. He knitted cardigans for the warrior, knowing full well that he would not wear them. He helped Dwalin clean his weapons and was always the one to bring the older dwarf his meals. Ori knew that Dwalin had lost his One. He never spoke of it, but the sad smile he gave Dwalin gave him away. He knew that his affections would never be returned. Dwalin wished that he could wipe the look off of the young Dwarf’s face. He wished he could return Ori’s feelings. He wished he was able to make Ori happy.

He wished and kept wishing, but every time he thought of love or marriage or happiness the face of his One always appeared in his head. Smiling, sleeping, fighting, dead. Always a lass with dark hair and a beard with braids long enough to twist into the bun at the stop of her head. Never a lad with reddish hair and a love for books. 


End file.
